1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a drag apparatus for a fishing reel, and more particularly to a drag apparatus provided for a spool of a fishing reel or mounted in a transmission line for driving the spool, the drag apparatus being capable of applying a variable braking, or drag, force to rotation of the spool by adjusting a distance between contact members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baitcasting reel, for example, is one type of reel having the above construction. This type of reel has a spool rotatably mounted on a spool shaft, and a drag apparatus for braking the spool. The drag apparatus includes a friction member formed of stainless steel and attached to a side surface of the spool, and a braking member opposed to the friction member. The braking member is interlocked to a handle, and is placed in contact with the friction member under a predetermined pressure when a fishing line is wound up. Drive is transmitted to the spool through contacting surfaces of the braking member and friction member. A lever type or dial type drag controller is provided for adjusting the pressure of contact between the friction member and braking member.
In an actual fishing situation, a tension exceeding a predetermined value may act on the fishing line while the angler attempts to land a fish. To prevent breaking of the fishing line, it is desirable to allow the fishing line to be unwound by slipping the drag apparatus. Thus, varied braking forces may be set to the drag apparatus to cope with different types and sizes of fish and different tensile strengths of fishing lines.
For catching large fish, the fishing line is required to have a high tensile strength. The drag apparatus also is set to a strong braking force according to the fishing line used. In the course of a drawn-out struggle with a fish, slips of the drag apparatus generate heat on friction surfaces. This heat may produce a detrimental effect to cause the friction surfaces to slip more easily or less easily than is intended. In either case, a desired braking force cannot be obtained from the drag apparatus.
Some drag apparatus have a lubricant such as grease applied to the surfaces of contact for uniform slipping over the entire circumference of the contact members, and others do not. In the type having a lubricant, the heat generated through use decreases viscosity of the lubricant, thereby to lower the braking force below a set value. In the type having no lubricant, the heat generated through use expands components of the drag apparatus including the spool, whereby the pressure between the contact members is raised to increase the braking force above the set value.
Various inconveniences result from the variations in the braking force of the drag apparatus occurring in the course of a struggle with a fish as noted above. Where the braking force increases due to the heat, a tension exceeding a critical value tends to act on the fishing line to break the latter. Where the braking force decreases due to the heat, fish retrieval efficiency is lowered and, in some cases, fish may become unhooked with relaxation of the fishing line.
The drag controller may be operated again to return the varied braking forces to the set value. However, it is difficult in an actual fishing situation to carry out such a delicate operation while struggling with fish.